


Karasuno Karaoke

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests and Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Gen, It's more gen than m/m honestly, Karaoke, M/M, Swearing, but there are some cute stuff and the otps are implied so, lol at my creative ass title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno Volleyball Club goes to the karaoke bar for Ukai's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karasuno Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt an anon sent that said, "I would like to request a Kagehina fic where the Karasuno team goes to a karaoke bar?" 
> 
> I'm sorry the fic isn't centered around Kagehina, but the idea of the team just having a bunch of fun on Ukai's birthday came to mind and I just felt the need to write it haha ^_^
> 
> I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! <3

There are an abundance of things that may kill a person: illness, car accidents, _mortification from singing in a karaoke bar._ The Karasuno volleyball team wouldn’t have ever imagined the cause of their deaths to be the latter, but life works in mysterious ways.

           

            “Ukai! Is it true that your birthday is tomorrow?” Takeda smiled up at him.

 

It was a Friday evening. Practice was coming to an end, and the two adults sat on the bench planning the team’s next training camp trip. The day was going quite well for the blonde coach, however his sour attitude about his birthday caused this question to diminish his happiness.

 

Ever since “The Great Embarrassment of 2008”, he has refused to celebrate his birthday in any way. The way Takeda easily brought up the subject caused Ukai to shiver in pitiful recollection of the infamous 18th birthday party, in which Keishin threw up on his crush and punched their boyfriend after six shots and a birthday beer. _It could’ve been worse. Right?_

 

“Wha-where did you get that information?” He scoffed, looking extremely taken aback. The coach may not have been the most intelligent person whilst in school, so his failure in recalling the existence of the teacher identification database _(and Facebook,)_ wasn’t too surprising to Takeda.

 

“Anyway, I thought we could do something to celebrate! I got all of us the big booth at the Karaoke bar for tomorrow night at 8!” Ukai met the face of a grinning Takeda and he couldn’t find himself to groan and run away. He did however, proceed to loudly groan at the way Tanaka and Noya excitedly ran shirtless around the gymnasium.

 

When the third years, the managers, and the coaches arrive at the karaoke bar on Saturday evening, they expect nobody to be there. Instead, they all laugh at the site of Hinata making noises that absolutely _cannot_ be Japanese, and almost cry of laughter seeing Kageyama’s constipated glare as he watches Hinata warm up for his performance.

 

“Shut up dumbass. You sound like a drowning fish.” Kageyama snaps, much to Hinata’s dismay.

 

“Tell me that again when you hear my warmed up, beautiful singing voice Bakayama!” Their bickering voices continue on for the remaining time it takes for the rest of the volleyball team to arrive, yet nobody else at the booth seems to be motivated enough to attempt breaking the duo apart.

 

Somewhere along the shared conversations, food, and alcohol (for the adults, of course) comes the decision that Tanaka would perform first. He’s definitely sober, but his singing voice says otherwise. After his foot gets stuck in between steps and he falls directly onto the centred stage, he chooses a catchy, repetitive American song. With the entire audience clapping along, Tanaka chooses to pay attention them, rather than the sound of hysterically laughing teammates in the booth at the corner of the bar. One would compare his voice to the beautiful melody of a broken sink disintegrator, and when Tsuki tells him this out loud, Tanaka punches his shoulder in appreciation.

 

He trips again leaving the stage, however this time it’s over two chairs and he nearly face plants on the dirty ground. Tanaka nominates Hinata to go next.

 

“Wha-Tanaka-senpai! I think it’s only natural that Kageyama goes next! Don’t you, Baka?” Hinata exclaims, smirking up at his already-irritated setter.

 

“Nobody cares what you think. Get up there and sing.” His reply has Hinata standing up in the ever so familiar fighting stance, screaming profanities to a very unfazed Kageyama.

 

“You wanna fight, bastard?” Kageyama just grabs Hinata’s hair and pulls, to which the ginger cries in protest and begs to be put down.

 

“You know what-whatever! If you’re too _scared_ to go first then fine, I’ll just _win_ this competition on who’s braver!” Shouyou knows he has won the argument when Kageyama storms onto the small stage, muttering incoherent jumbles of insults.

 

If the members of the team were being 100% honest, their expectation of Kageyama’s singing abilities were extremely low. Kageyama almost never spoke, and when he did, it was either a hoarse scream of anger (towards Hinata), or a quiet, constipated grumble (again, usually towards Hinata). Noya goes as far as to say he could be mistaken as a smoker with his deep, raspy voice, which is why Noya falls out of his chair when Kageyama begins singing a beautiful R&B song.

 

In fact, the entirety of the bar has a moment in which they’re either picking up their dropped jaws or picking up their dropped selves. Tobio’s nervous, his hands are clammy at his sides and he taps his foot rapidly and off beat, but apparently nobody seems to notice. For once, Kageyama is thankful for his apathetic demeanor and chronically stoic face.

 

The song finishes with a dragged out note, and when he lifts his head, he finally shows emotion with a blush seeing the standing ovation. Hinata’s rattling with either admiration or annoyance in his seat; Tanaka’s slapping him on the back, and Suga’s wondering how it was possible that Kageyama was an amazing singer on top of a genius setter.

 

Hinata slowly gets on stage, teeth chattering and knees wobbling. The song starts and his movements on stage reflect his personality-excited and rapid. His motions may have been unnoticed had it been a faster song, however it was a slower pop tune and Hinata just looked like a Mexican jumping bean. The audience was beginning to giggle, and whether Kageyama was truly a good person or he was simply feeling sympathy for the first time in his life, he walked up on stage and began singing with Hinata.

 

Evidently, doing so was the equivalent of making the audience disperse entirely, as Hinata regained full confidence and began belting at the top of his lungs. Suga was taking pictures from his seat, smiling radiantly at the duo on stage.

 

“Did you see us Noya-senpai? I was like tuuu-tuuu and Kageyama was like ya-ya-ya, that was so awesome! I should go again!” He happily bounced in front of his teammates, and Tsukishima nearly had to tape his eyes in order to keep them from rolling to the back of his head.

 

“Gee Kageyama! You really are amazing!” Hinata’s eyes shone in front of the flustered setter, resulting in Kageyama karate chopping Shouyou’s side forcefully. He took a while to recover from the blow, but when he did he ruffled Kageyama’s hair and giggled, sitting down to drink his milkshake. Even in the dim bar, Tobio’s embarrassed face was visible.

 

Hinata nominated Noya next (who eagerly stood up.) However instead of walking on stage, Yuu ushered Asahi to stand, placing him in a chair right in front of the microphone. The cheesy love song began and the team nearly upchucked from the cuteness.

 

 _“Loving can hurt, loving can hurt, sometimes. But it’s the only thing that I know.”_ The English lyrics were indecipherable yet everyone swayed along to the beat. It was a recognizable song, and everyone in the room watched in adoration as Noya serenaded Asahi. It had originally been a silly decision, but Noya’s voice was actually quite adorable and made Asahi’s heart clench in fondness.

 

Tsuki’s desire to hurl from cheesy-ness overload led him to volunteering to go next, causing the entire booth to look at him with wide eyes. Shrugging, he got up on stage. After tonight’s events, nobody knew what to expect, so they simply sat back and readied themselves for what was sure to be a surprise.

 

“Ahem.” There’s a long pause, an awkward silence and a crowd waiting to hear some sort of beat. Instead, Tsukishima coughs once more, grabbing the microphone off of the stand and walking to the middle of the stage.

 

 _“Fuck this shit I’m out. Fuck this shit I’m out. No thanks, don’t mind me. Imma just grab my stuff and leave. Excuse me, please. Fuck this shit I’m out. Nope! Fuck this shit I’m out, all right then. I don’t know what the fuck just happened, but I don’t really care, Imma get the fuck up outta here. Fuck this shit I’m out.”_ He then has the audacity to drop the mic.

 

People were unsure of what to do, to say the least. Awkward claps and mumbles seemed to suffice for Tsukishima, who nominates the remaining second years. He probably-no, definitely would have nominated Yamaguchi, but his best friend was shaking in a corner next to Yachi and Asahi, so he spared him his life another day.

 

Other than Tsukishima’s cover of “Fuck This Shit I’m Out”, and Noya’s rendition of “Photograph” by Ed Sheeran, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita’s performance of “Call Me Maybe” had to be the team’s favourite.

 

It was absolutely hilarious; three teenage boys on a stage doing a _choreographed_ routine to an old, overplayed pop song. The choreography was messy in some areas, and Ennoshita definitely regretted his choices later that night, realizing a stage wasn’t the best location to attempt a cartwheel for the first time in your life. Despite this, it looked fully rehearsed, with synchronized twirls and jumps around the platform.

 

By the time the number is over Karasuno is silently wondering just how many times the trio has practiced that particular routine, and _why._

 

“Okay captain! Your turn.” Narita grins. Daichi laughs loudly at his request.

 

“See what you just said there? Captain? I’m the _captain_ , so I have a free pass to participating in tonight’s embarrassments. I’m sure Suga here would love to, though.” Everyone groans at Daichi’s refusal, but all perk up at the thought of Suga singing. It’s a known fact that not a soul on Earth dislikes Suga, and anyone who disagreed would receive beatings from twelve, very angry teenagers.

 

Suga performs with a guitar in hand and everyone cheers him on. It’s inevitable that he’d put on a great show. A quarter into the song he begins clapping his hands, and the smile he gives off when the audience claps in reciprocation is brighter than the stage lights. Clearly this sets off some sort of emotion in a majority of people in the bar (especially Daichi) because they genuinely _swoon_ when his eyes crinkle and his cheekbones become more prominent.

 

At about 11pm, the team takes a break to order some more food. Nobody really understands exactly why they chose to eat again, because everyone was nearly toppling over from being stuffed. Kageyama and Hinata vacuum their plates anyway, completely ignoring every conversation being held while they consume their meal.

 

“How do they do it?” questions a perplexed Asahi, making Tanaka and Nishonoya snicker in agreement.

 

“The king and queen’s stomachs are bottomless pits. Quite dangerous, I’d say.” Tsukishima smirks, drinking the rest of his Coca Cola in one large, steady gulp.

 

The meal is finished with the sound of sixteen glasses slamming on the wooden table, and Shimizu standing up to go on stage. Being nearly flawless in every aspect of life, the two rowdy second-years think she is going to lure men in with a haunting song. _Nobody_ thinks she’d pull up her favourite 90s hip-hop tune and begin rapping.

 

She’s always been quite impassive, and still shows that as she raps on stage. The microphone is off the stand and in her grasp, but she stands straight and still in the middle of the stage, seeming unfazed by the cheering of strangers in the crowd.

 

Ukai’s nearly pissing in amusement, not from Kiyoko directly but from the expressions everybody wears on their face (Yachi is the funniest, he believes.) Shimizu seems completely unbothered, even more so when she returns to her seat and sits down like nothing has happened.

 

“Kiyoko-san! Marry me!” Tanaka cries, tears blurring his vision and not seeing when Kiyoko reaches to slap his arm.

 

“Tch. You are silly, Ryuunosuke.” Kiyoko replies, turning to talk to Yachi. They seem to be have started a pleasant conversation; completely contrasting the mental breakdown Tanaka seems to be having in front of his teammates.

 

By midnight, everyone slightly willing to perform has done so, leaving the three timid mice and two coaches left. Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Asahi are all sweating, which would have been concerning had the team not been used to their constant nervousness.

 

“Why don’t we all just go up together and sing?” cheers an enthusiastic Hinata. The remaining performers perk up at this, finally seeming a little less anxious when the team’s favourite song begins playing and they’re all belting it out together.

 

            “Fly. Fly high!” Sixteen crows stand atop the bar stage and belt to the top of the world. They could’ve woken up the entirety of Miyagi with the way they were belting to a slowly disbanding audience, but none of them cared. This year, Ukai’s birthday wasn’t as shitty as his 18th. He was celebrating with idiotic teenagers and their team faculty advisor, but it was a heap better than a room full of drunkards and his disgusted crush. He looks to his left, and sees people smiling and singing loudly. He looks to his right, and sees the same. He looks forward, to the booth where they were sitting, and sings even louder. Loudly because his friends are, but as loud as he can because he thinks the song will play one year later, when they’re doing this again. They all enjoy the feeling quite a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was so much fun to write, and I'd honestly love to go to a karaoke bar with anybody from Haikyuu like can you imagine singing with Bokuto and Kuroo I'm so
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, please leave any general comments or constructive criticism you have, I absolutely love hearing feedback! 
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely day/evening! :D <3


End file.
